Deal With the Devil
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: She fights evil, he is evil. The prophecy she's heard since she was a baby says they'll be together. They can end the world or save it. Thing is his dad doesn't like it so he kidnaps her and threatens to kill her. Which pisses off her father.
1. The Prophecy

_She fights evil much like the Ghost Rider. The thing is that she holds a secret. She's heard this prophecy since she was a baby. She's the oldest daughter which means there is a lot on her plate. She fights for what is right mostly against the humans. She holds the fate of the world in her hands._

_He was defeated years ago. Now he's back and he wants revenge. The thing is that when he first shows up again he's stopped by the sight of a woman. He's trying to figure out what she is and who her father is._

_Together the two of them could save the world or end it. He wants to end the world but how could he compete with the strange urge to protect her and be possessive over her. She wants to save the world from him and ignores her feelings after everything that has happened in her life._

_The one thing that stands between them is she won't trust him and she runs and tries to keep ahead of him. When her life is threatened by his father will he step up and save her? Maybe he'll just let his father kill her and bring the wrath of her own father down on them._

_She's never feared death but faced with it she will crumble and show her true form to the world. She's not as innocent as they think. There is something she's hiding which will change the face of everything. Bad thing is that she carries more power then she wants to. Even if she wants to live to get rid of all the power she would prefer to die then see the world end because of her._


	2. He's Back and causing problems

Disclaimer: I only own Devon. The e-mail addresses I use are also fake.

She panted as she pushed her brown hair away from her face. The human wasn't giving her trouble. On the contrary she could feel something was off. She managed to disable the human and leave him for the police. She put the sais back in the holster on her hip. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail to fix it. She lets her blue eyes scan the park. It was deserted and she turned away. She ran her hands down the legs of her leather pants. Her leather vest didn't need to be adjusted. She bobbed her head lightly to the music coursing through her head because of the headphones in her ears. She liked the beat of "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. A shiver went up her spine and she whirled fast. She came face to face with him. She pulled her sais out of their holster and held them at the ready.

"Who is your father?" he asked.

"Does it matter to you?" she asked.

"Well since I asked you I suggest you answer." He growled.

"Who brought you back? I thought your father's precious Ghost Rider took you out." She said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter." He said.

"Good to see you back though Blackheart." She said.

"Come on I think it's time we settle who is the best." Blackheart said. She nodded and lunged at him. He easily blocked her and sent her over on her front.

"You've gotten rusty fighting humans." He said.

"No I haven't." She growled as she pushed up and lashed out at his legs bringing him down to the ground. She held the sai to his throat.

"Do you give?" she asked.

"Never." He growled as he put his hands on her hips and rolled them over. His weight was pressed to her body and the sai was still pressed to his throat.

"Children enough." Lucien and Mephistopheles said. Blackheart stood up away from her. She stood up and looked at her father. He had the same brown hair and blue eyes like her and their coloring was the same. They were both tanned. She walks toward Lucien and stands by him. He wraps an arm around her waist.

"What caused this fight?" Lucien asked.

"He wanted to prove who was better." She said.

"Come on Dev you know you wanted to fight." Blackheart said.

"It's Devon to you." Devon growled.

"Anyway I think it's time to go home Devon, it was good to see you again Mephistopheles." Lucien said.

"Same here with me." Mephistopheles said.

"Devon do you have anything to say to Blackheart?" Lucien asked.

"No not really." Devon said as she turned and started to walk away. She heard her father chuckle before he followed behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Now now Dev no need to be so tense." Lucien said.

"I'm not tense." Devon said. Lucien chuckled to himself as they continued to walk away from Blackheart and his father.

"Who was the genius who brought him back anyway?" Devon asked.

"Don't know but you never know who will do the weird things." Lucien said.

"Yes but bringing back Blackheart was a dumb move for anyone in their right mind." Devon said with a sigh.

"Come on you and I both know you'll figure out who the prophecy is about." Lucien said.

"You know who it is about and you just won't tell me." Devon said.

"I have all the reasons in the world to not tell you." Lucien said.

"Come on dad it's not that hard to share secrets with me you know." Devon said.

"Yes it is." Lucien said. As if reading his mind Devon smiled at him.

"There has to be a way to make mom live longer." Devon said.

"There isn't a way Dev you and I both know it." Lucien said. Devon nodded. Out of her two other siblings she would be the only one to outlive her family except her father who would continue to live with her. She almost hated the thought but it was something she was going to have to live with. She was confident in her skills and she would continue to be that way. She knew she needed to get back to training against the supernatural now the Blackheart was back.

"Dad have I gone soft?" Devon asked.

"No you've just fallen out of practice fighting people like you." Lucien said.

"I need to get back into practice if Blackheart is back." Devon said. Lucien noticed the steely color of her blue eyes and smiled.

"That's my girl." Lucien said.

"When wasn't I?" Devon asked.

"Let's get you home because I have some things to take care of." Lucien said. Devon nodded her head and sped her pace up. They weren't too far from their home now. As they walked through the door of the house Devon looked around.

"Is mom out for the night with everyone or are they just asleep?" Devon asked.

"They're asleep." Lucien said.

"Come on Dev lets go get you back to your usual training." Lucien said as he headed down the stairs. Devon followed after her father. As they walked into the training room Devon faced her father.

"Are you scared yet Dev?" Lucien asked.

"No." Devon said.

"Come on Dev you should know better." Lucien said as he lunged at her with inhuman speed and took her to the ground. Devon rolled them completely over and started to bring her fist back for a punch but he wrapped his hand around hers and rolled them over so she was on the bottom again. Devon twisted away from her father because she knew she needed to put distance between the two of them. As she stood in a crouch she pulled her sai out and tossed it at him. Lucien chuckles as he dodges it and picks it up and throws it at her. Devon saw it coming and moved. She wasn't fast enough though because it nicked her on her arm. Devon held the curse in and picked the sai up.

"We'll continue this in the morning Devon." Lucien said. Devon knew better then to argue with her father. Lucien looked at his daughter's arm.

"You're not going to die from this, now go take a shower." Lucien said.

"Goodnight dad." Devon said as she kissed her father on the cheek before taking off up the stairs. Lucien sighed. It hurt to hold this form for so long. He needed to send one e-mail before he could fall asleep and let his glamour fall from him. His wife was used to waking up with him like that. Lucien started up the stairs and hearing the water running from the hallway shower he walked into his room and turned on the computer pulling up his e-mail.

_To: __Evil'spoison_

_From: __Fallenangel_

_Subject: The Prophecy is coming_

_J,_

_He's back which means soon my daughter will be coming to you. I'll send you an e-mail when she leaves so you know where to meet her and how to take care of her. Be careful. Evil always walks among us and they don't chose sides. Keep both my daughter and your wife safe._

_L_

Lucien sat back as he sent the e-mail after singing out and shutting the computer down he got ready for bed and lay down. He gathered his wife to him and fell asleep.

Johnny was still up and he wasn't sure why. His computer beeped telling him he had a new e-mail. He pulled the e-mail up and say who it was from he opened it. He scanned the letter and was slightly concerned. He heard footsteps so he turned around to see Roxy.

"Is something wrong?" Roxy asked.

"The house is going to get just a little bit fuller." Johnny said.

"Is she coming soon?" Roxy asked.

"Yes." Johnny said.

"Okay." Roxy said. Johnny closed his e-mail and stood up. He took Roxy's hand in his and then headed toward the bedroom to get some sleep.


	3. Leaving is Always Hard and Kisses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Devon was already up and training. She was currently taking her pent up aggression out against a punching bag. She was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She had orange JVC headphones in her ears. Her music was "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. She was going for another high chick when her father stopped her.

"Devon it's time for you to move on." He said.

"Now dad I've got nothing ready." Devon said her cobalt blue eyes widened in shock.

"It's time I need you safe." He said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I know but it's still hard." Devon said.

"It's time now go back a small backpack with clothes, all the money you have on you, and a few essentials." Lucien said.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Devon asked.

"Texas." Lucien said. Devon nodded her head and headed up the stairs to pack a bag. Lucien followed after her. He started to pass his wife when she stopped him.

"Is Devon leaving?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Maryellen but she is." Lucien said. Maryellen closed her eyes and nodded her head. Lucien smiled sadly and headed into his room to send J another message.

_To: Evil'spoison_

_From: __Fallenangel_

_Subject: She'll be there in three days_

_J,_

_She's leaving NY now. She'll stop for sleep and such but she'll be there in three days. Meet her at Red Velvet and I'll leave her in your hands. Be careful with her._

_L_

Lucien sent the message and stood up. He was just walking out of his room when Devon walked by. He took a pair of keys from his pocket and tossed them at Devon who caught them.

"These are the keys to your bike." Devon said.

"Take it." Lucien said.

"Thank you dad." Lucien said.

"Dev keep yourself safe and before you leave take all of the money from your bank account." Lucien said.

"I will keep myself safe and I'll do that." Devon said as she walked over to her dad and hugged him.

"I love you daddy." Devon said.

"I love you to baby." Lucien said as he hugged her back. Devon pulled away and left him standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He looked down at his hands and shook his head.

"I never wanted this for my daughter." Lucien said quietly as he followed her down the hall. He watched as Devon hugged Maryellen. He could see both his wife and daughter in near tears. He would have done anything to save them this hurt but he had fallen hard for Maryellen which had set everything in motion. Devon broke away from her mother with a sad smile.

"I'll be in touch." Devon said.

"I know I'll miss you." Maryellen said. Devon nodded before she walked out of the house. Maryellen turned to Lucien.

"You hate me for this don't you?" Lucien asked.

"I can never hate you my fallen angel." Maryellen answered with a sad smile.

"I feel like you could for having Devon leave us." Lucien said.

"She would have to leave eventually." Maryellen said.

"Just not like this." Lucien said.

"This isn't your fault." Maryellen said.

"Then why does it feel that way?" Lucien asked.

"Because you have that stupid prophecy running through your head and you think that is the main reason you're sending her away." Maryellen answered. Lucien smiled.

"You always know what to say." Lucien said.

"Of course I do I'm your wife for a reason." Maryellen said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~

Devon was just pulling into a motel in Illinois. She was tired. She got off the bike making sure to set the kickstand before she walked into the office.

"I'd like a room for one please." Devon said.

"Of course first I need your name." He said.

"Annabelle Vincent." Devon said.

"Here you go Miss Vincent room 24." He said handing her the key.

"Thank you." Devon said as she took the key and left the office. She walked down the covered sidewalk to room 24. She opened the door and walked in. She groaned. She had covered a lot of ground and she still had plenty to go. She collapsed on the bed and her eyes closed. She knew she had closed the door and she didn't feel like locking it. This was a bad idea given that what she was running from was supernatural and could get through the unlocked door with ease. Devon jolted awake when she felt a hand on her hip. She groaned when she saw Blackheart.

"Are you stalking me now?" Devon asked.

"No I was just curious to know why you fled your home in New York." He said. Devon moved away from his hand and sat up on the bed.

"I'm going on a road trip." Devon said.

"Really I felt that you were running." Blackheart said.

"Just wanting to see a little more of the country." Devon said.

"I don't believe that." He said.

"Believe it." Devon said. She was scooting closer to the edge of the bed because he kept getting closer.

"Would you just back off?" Devon asked. He shook his head.

"No I don't feel like it actually I kind of enjoy watching you squirm." He said. Devon laughed at that.

"I'm not squirming." Devon said. He shrugged and knew Devon wasn't expecting it so he swooped in for a kiss. He held her hips firmly in place. He just forgot to hold her wrists which resulted in him getting clocked.

"Never do that again." Devon said as she shook her hand a little.

"You know you liked it." He said. Devon growled and stood up. She glanced at the clock.

"Sun is almost here." Devon said.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then." He said before he disappeared. Devon stood there in the room shaking. She touched her lips with the first two fingers of her left hand.

"So it's begun." She said quietly. She picked her backpack up from the floor and walked out of the room taking her key with her. She walked into the front office turned the key in and paid for her stay. She then walked out to her bike and starting it she started off again for another day of travel.


	4. Transformations and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I only own Devon and Red Velvet. Black Lily belongs to Murasaki KuroNeko Rei anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two days later Red Velvet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Devon walked into the dim club. She immediately realized why her father had picked this club as she pushed her brown hair out of the way. She loved the music playing it was "T.N.T." by AC/DC. She wouldn't know how J will recognize her but she walks to the bar and took a seat on the stool and declines the offer of a drink from the bartender. She gazed around the bar and still she couldn't figure out who he was. As Devon turned back to study the bottles behind the bar she felt a hand on her shoulder. Devon turns and sees a man.

"Are you Devon James?" He asked.

"Are you the man my dad called J?" Devon asked.

"Yes." He said.

"What is your name you know mine." Devon said.

"Johnny Blaze." Johnny said.

"Pleasure to met you can we get out of here?" Devon asked.

"Sure." Johnny said. Devon stood and followed him out of the club. He looked at me in the light.

"You're not what I expected." Johnny said.

"Don't judge a book by her cover." Devon said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Johnny said.

"I'll ride my bike if you just take the lead to direct me." Devon said. Johnny nodded and they headed to his house. Once there Devon steps off her bike with her backpack clutched in her hand.

"I take it you don't want to meet Roxy right now." Johnny said. Devon nodded.

"I need to get ready for tonight." Devon said. She could feel the itch and rush of power that would transformer her tonight. Johnny nodded and led her into the house. He showed her to a room and she smiled at him.

"Thank you for this." Devon said as she walked into the room and closed the door. She locked the door and looked at the clock. The sun would go down in two hours which meant she had to be ready before then. Devon picked up her cell phone and speed dialed her home.

"Hey I'm here but I guess no one is home. I'll talk to you guys later. Love you all." Devon said as she hung up. She opened her backpack and dumped out her clothes. She ran a hand through her brown hair and she picked up some clothes from the bed. She exchanged her jeans for skin tight leather pants, her t-shirt for a leather vest that zipped up and she stopped the zipper in a place that would show a right amount of her upper assets. She pulled her hair from her ponytail and shook it a little. She picked up a belt that was sitting on her bed and she fastened it around her waist. She put her two Sais in the two sheathed holsters, checked the first covered pocket and made sure to check the whip chain was still there. She closed the flap knowing it was there and she sank to the floor. The pounding in her head was starting to hurt. She shook her head exchanging her sneakers on her feet for a pair of four inch stiletto boots. She leaned her head against the bed and waited for the sun to go down. That was the only time she felt safe enough to let that power go. Of course that would be in moderation. She saw the sun go down and she let her power go just a little. Her brown hair lightened completely to a white blonde and her normal blue eyes darkened to a amber color. She stood up and unlocking the door she walked out. She saw Johnny.

"I'm going out to do some searching if you don't mind." Devon said.

"Uh sure." Johnny said. Devon nodded and walked out of the house. She started to wonder around town trying to figure out where she could find somewhere to fight and let out some of that pent up aggression. She heard a scuffle in the alley so she took the measured steps and shook her head at the scuffle.

"It's not really my forte but I'll do it just to do something worthwhile." Devon said as she pulled the man off the women.

"You know you really shouldn't do that." Devon said with a smile. To prove her point she slammed the man into a wall and watched as he slumped to the ground. She didn't even look at the woman as she left the alley. She came across something she hadn't expected. A park. She walked into the park and looking around she felt like she was almost home. She had stopped to admire the trees when someone tackled her from behind pinning her face down in the grass. Devon pushed back and rolled them completely over so she was pinning the attacker down. She glared down at Blackheart.

"Look at what the Devil dragged in." Devon said.

"You die your hair and get contacts?" Blackheart asked.

"No of course I didn't." Devon said. Blackheart pushed Devon off of him and Devon skidded to her feet.

"Really you'll shove a lady?" Devon asked.

"I wouldn't consider the way you fight being ladylike." Blackheart said. Devon shrugged before she opened her holster pocket and pulled out the whip chain.

"Should I be scared of that?" Blackheart asked.

"Depends." Devon said as she threw it out at him. What she hadn't expected was for him to grab it and pull her to him and hold her there. Devon growled low in her throat and fought out of his arms.

"Don't do that." Devon growled.

"Why not? Do I make you scared?" Blackheart asked. Devon shook her head before she pulled a sai out. She was ready to throw it at Blackheart but a hand closed around her wrist from behind. Devon turned and saw a women dressed in a completely black suit. Devon glared at her and took her hand out of her grasp. She turned to face Blackheart.

"Ah Black Lily I was wondering when you'd show up." Blackheart said. Devon felt something bubble up in her chest. It was then she realized what it was. Her lips pressed into a hard line. She was jealous and that wouldn't do.


	5. Problems and Relaxing

Author's Note: Still only own Devon. Anyone else guess who Lucien is and what Devon is? If you've got an idea review and tell me. Anyway on with the chapter.

Devon turned away. She didn't feel like putting up a fight anymore. She turned on her stiletto heel and walked away. Actually in all reality she faded into the growing mist. She exhaled as she listened to her the sound of her heels hitting the pavement as she walked back toward Johnny's house. She needed to get control of that power but right now she wanted to just curl up in a bed and never wake up. She knew that wasn't in the cards. As she walked into Johnny's house she cast a glance at the clock. It was almost midnight. That was weird it hadn't felt that late maybe somewhere she had blacked out. Whatever the cause she shrugged it off and walked into her room. She didn't bother undressing she'd do that in the morning instead she just collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~

Devon groaned as she sat up in bed. The first thing she saw in the mirror was that her hair hadn't changed back and her eyes were back to their normal Cobalt blue.

"This isn't good." Devon said as she stood up. She reached for her phone and called her dad.

"Daddy I let my power go and I woke up this morning and my hair is still blonde." Devon said.

"Okay I'll try that." Devon said.

"Love you bye." Devon said as she hung up. She sat on the edge of the bed crossing her legs and closing her eyes. She concentrated on calling in all that wayward power that was left in her system and trying to box it back up. She didn't want the power most of the time but she could take it because her father was there to walk her through everything that ever went wrong. She opened her eyes and staring at her reflection in the mirror and her hair was back to the normal brown. Devon smiled and changed out of her clothes from last night into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walked out of her room following her nose to the smell of breakfast. She walked into what appeared the kitchen and saw a women standing at the stove. She had brown hair that fell to her mid back and had Latin coloring. She turned to face Devon.

"Hi you must be Devon I'm Roxy." She said.

"Hi it's a pleasure to met you I'm sorry about not meeting you last night." Devon said.

"No problem have a seat and I'll get you some pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Roxy said.

"Thank you." Devon said as she sat down at the table.

"No problem." Roxy said. Devon smiled and when Roxy set a plate in front of her.

"This looks delicious." Devon said. Roxy smiled as she sat across from her with a plate of her own. Devon and Roxy ate in silence. Devon had just finished her plate when she looked at Roxy.

"If you don't mind me asking but where is Johnny?" Devon asked.

"He went to work." Roxy said.

"Oh." Devon said. Devon stood with her empty plate and silverware and put them in the sink.

"I can wash the dishes." Devon said.

"That would be nice." Roxy said as she put her own used things in the sink. Devon smiled and started to wash the dishes. She could feel the rush of power and knew she'd transform again tonight. She did it to many times and she would end up hurting herself. Her mind flashed to the prophecy.

_Together the two of them could save the world or end it. He wants to end the world but how could he compete with the strange urge to protect her and be possessive over her. She wants to save the world from him and ignores her feelings after everything that has happened in her life._

"I wonder what it means and if that he is Blackheart." Devon said quietly. She finished washing the dishes and was drying her hands.

"Devon you want to watch a movie with me?" Roxy asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Devon said with a smile. She walks out of the kitchen and sits on the couch next to Roxy.

"I hope you don't mind chick flicks." Roxy said.

"I don't mind them." Devon said.

"Okay we're watching The Ugly Truth." Roxy said.

"Awesome that's one of my favorites." Devon said as she settled in for the movie.

"What else do you like to watch?" Roxy asked.

"Action and a little bit of horror." Devon said.

"Interesting." Roxy said. They both sat in silence as the movie started. This was almost like being home and watching movies with her mother. It actually brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them away and looked at Roxy.

"How did you know that Johnny was the one for you?" Devon asked.

"I just knew." Roxy said. Devon nodded her head and turned back to the movie. She wondered if that was what she felt for Blackheart. Maybe she could test something out tonight on her hunt. He wasn't going to leave anytime soon she knew that. She was hoping that maybe the prophecy wasn't about her and Blackheart maybe it was about her and some other person but that wasn't very likely. She had heard the whispers when Blackheart had died and he was back which meant that it might be him and she would bet on it actually. She held a sigh back and watched the movie. She couldn't remember the last time she had just sat and watched a movie so that is what she was going to focus on. No more thinking about her future that was scary enough. She laughed and just enjoyed the movie. It made her feel so much better and relaxed her in a sense. She never relaxed enough to let her powers out.


End file.
